Who Thought This Up?
by Edward Foster
Summary: A new friend shows up to Foster's doors, with a familiar face and a really weird condition. Rated M for Mild Language and Yaoi Innuendo. WARNING: After-Brainstorm Oneshot, Bear with me please!


**A/N: Okay, this is a special one, why? Because it introduces my first OC ever! Well, to be honest he's not completely OC, I got this character and some presence for this fic from a Rule 34 Fan Art Done by my favorite artist ever, Garabatoz, and so if you want to see it, you have to look for it. That's really all I can say about this except I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you laugh, because you'll be seeing a lot of this character after this.**

)(

The day was dragging on slowly as the teen trio sat on the foyer steps of Foster's, Bloo mindlessly whacking his paddleball, next to him sat his best friend holding his dosing girlfriend, Goo. They'd been given tour duty since the current caretaker had gone out for food. Just then, the head of affairs hopped by, and stopped mid hop, seeing the bored and sullen faces of these youths took the old rabbit by surprise.

"My, my, what is this? How can you all be so glum on such an invigorating day?"

Mac sighed, careful not to startle Goo, now snoozing in his arms, "Mr. Herriman, we've been sitting here for almost four hours, no one has come through that door since we got up this morning." Mac stood, "I'm gonna put her to bed, I'll be right back."

He made a motion to go up the steps when a knock sounded through the large room. Bloo groaned, "Well, Finally! This better not be just some more reporters, or happy townspeople," He went to open the door. "Because if it is, I'm going to tell 'em to go fu- uh…hi. Welcome to Foster's, how can I help-"

He stopped himself when he saw a woman, about Frankie's age and next to her was Mac, well a different version of him, this one had longer hair, and a more feminine face. Bloo could tell it was an Imaginary friend, his shock increased when he saw teddy bear ears on the top of his head, a thick black collar with a leash attached, a black jacket with no shirt underneath, and tight leather pants. Bloo turned around to see his friends face, Mac had the biggest look of surprise plastered on his face, so much so, that he dropped the dark skinned girl on the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Mac didn't say anything, he just pointed to the doorway, she looked in that direction, and her jaw dropped.

"Who…is…that?"

The female in the door locked eyes with the brown haired boy and squealed, "Oh My Gosh! It's him, look Mak, it's the real Mac Foster!" She rushed right by everyone to Mac, who jumped back in terror. She had stars in her eyes when she saw him up close.

"You have no idea how much I love you, I even made an Imaginary friend to look like you! She ran back and grabbed Mak by his arm and yanked him up to the original. "Well, what do you think, isn't he cute?"

Mac shook his head, "That…that's a b-boy?" he said through gritted teeth, to him, he looked like an underdeveloped teenage girl.

"Uh-huh, all man, just like you, but between you and me…" the nameless fan whispered into Mac's ear, this caused him to shudder in disgust,

"Oh! Oh, god, that's just…"

He gave a quick glance at his body double and cringed. The others had finally gotten back to reality; Herriman was the first to react,

"Young lady, I hate to intervene but…what exactly are you here at Foster's for?"

The woman stopped for a second, putting a finger on her lip, "Uhh, oh yeah! I forgot about that." She became suddenly sad. "Well, I'm heading off to college and I can't take Mak here with me, so I thought I'd bring him here." She said, a slight hitch to her voice,

Mac gave a heaving sigh, "Alright, I'll go get the paper work, coming Goo?" Goo had been staring at the fangirl-ish lady with great suspicion, she snapped out of it when Mac grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the office.

"Ok, this is the weirdest thing I've seen since back in Japan." Goo hissed.

Mac rolled his eyes, "Why do these things always happen to us?"

Goo snorted, "Us? Yeah, I don't see an erotic clone of me in the foyer."

Mac smiled slyly, "Oh, so you like him huh?"

This caused her to blush, she started to stammer, "I-I don't kn-know what y-you're talking a-about." Mac planted a kiss on her red cheek, she gave a little coo and gave him a look, and he just smiled back. She felt a pang of longing for the smiling young man, and she grabbed him and ran into Herriman's office, Mac struggled, "Hey, wait, we need to get the forms, what are you-."

She cut him off, "Shut up, you started it, so I'm gonna finish it."

)(

Bloo stared at the Imaginary friend who looked painfully similar to his best friend, the figment, oddly named Mak, stared back at him with a small smile and kind eyes.

"Hello, you must be Bloo, I can't believe I'm getting to see you in person, I only got to see you on the news when that "Cam" guy came to the city."

Bloo raised a brow, "Really…well, don't I feel special." He sneered sarcastically, Herriman had given him the 'Responsibility of showing around a new resident' while he talked to that crazy lady. The former figment couldn't believe this, this guy was nothing like Mac, all meek and shy, the permanent blush on his girlish face, his friend was tough and a noble guy, and manly, this guy is too cute to be…Bloo froze in his tracks,

_What did I just…_

He didn't notice the golden eyes staring back at him,

"Hello~o, anyone home?" Mak playfully knocked on Bloo's head, Mak jumped back, trying to cover his red face

"Hey, hey! Don't do that!" Mak giggled, this made Bloo blush harder.

_Come on Bloo, keep it together. _

"Look, dude, I know you're just being yourself, but this whole cute thing won't help anyone kiss you better, but hell, maybe you'll get some lady that'll use you for sex." The blue hair man joked, he didn't notice the dead look in Mak's, now red eyes, until he grabbed him from behind,

"Hey, stoppit, what are you-?"

Mak opened a nearby room and tossed a surprised Bloo inside, he turned and pulled out his IW, and put it to the Friends throat,

"Alright, buddy, what's the big idea!"

Mak didn't answer; he just gave him a seductive smile,

"What the hell is wrong with you, Could you be any more-." Bloo was forcefully stopped when Mak's lips hit his, Bloo tried to pull away, dropping his blade in the process, letting Mak get closer, also shutting the door with his foot, Bloo had gotten loose and wiped his mouth.

"Oh my god, I-I got to get out of here." He tried to run by but Mak blocked him off, his sword in hand, he pointed at him and poked the sharp end at his stomach,

"Wait; don't do that, that's not a toy."

Mak grinned devilishly, and sliced upward, Bloo flinched, but only his shirt tore, he fell back on the nearby bed, before he could get up, Mak landed on him, straddling him; Bloo tried to pull him off, but he pinned his arms down, he got really close to his ear and whispered

"Gotcha."

Bloo shut his eyes as Mak's lips connected again, praying for this to be over quick.

)(

"Keywords, Miss?" Herriman inquired, the young woman, Angie, nodded meekly,

"Yeah, they're certain words that you can't say to him, because they will cause different 'Actions'."

Harriman gave her a look, she started to blush, and he sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Yes, well, what are the words, and what do they do to him?" He pulled out his hand cloth and wiped his brow.

_This is going to be a very stressful day._

)(

"Oh … I can't believe….the bunny made them watch the door all day while…I had to get groceries." Frankie strained with about ten bags of groceries, placing them on the large counter and opened the fridge. After she was half way done putting away groceries, she heard someone come in, she turned and raised her eyebrows, she swore she saw Mak walking in the kitchen, but her eyes said something different, the young figment looked her way and smiled,

"Hi, Frankie, have fun shopping?"

Frankie's eye's narrowed, "Yeah, What's up with you, pal? Trying some new clothes?"

Mak giggled, he'd taken Bloo's Jeans and his torn shirt, his ears twitched with mirth, "Well, I know it's not what I normally wear, Bloo **lent** them to me after we were done."

Frankie's eyes went wide, "What were you two doing?"

He hummed obliviously, "Well, since I'm going to be here a while, I decided that we should **bond**." He said, a secret in his voice, Frankie scrutinized him; he caught her eye and pouted.

"What, you don't like it?" he stared into her eyes, she was mesmerized by his deep golden eyes, tinged with pink at the edges, she found herself staring into his eyes as well, blushing.

"Did…you get contacts or something?" she asked him.

Mak gave her a confused look, "No, they've always been this way; guess it's because you just…haven't really seen them." He breathed out, his breath tingled against her skin, she licked her lips and went in for a kiss, just then a voice rang in the kitchen,

"Ah Miss Frances, your back from the store, perfect, we just received a new arrival courtesy of Miss Angela, We've seemed to have misplaced him. I gave Master Bloo the duty of showing him around but I…uh…Miss Frances?"

Frankie had dared not turn around; she had locked lips with the feminine Friend, obscuring his vision to them. She broke the kiss and cleared her throat, "Uhh…Yeah Mr. H, I haven't seen anyone new since I got in, just Mak, is all."

Herriman gave a little chortle, "Well that's the most peculiar thing, the Friends name is indeed Mak, but with a 'K', he looks a lot like our dear boy, but a bit more, uh should I say, Feminine, and you cannot miss his golden eyes and furry ears."

Frankie looked above the Friends brown hair at his equally brown round ears, he smiled at her and they twitched.

"**Oh!** Oh I'll…uh, make sure to bring him to you if I see him." She quavered,

Herriman and Angela walked forward, Frankie thought fast, quickly pulling Mak close to her and faced the counter as they walked by, "Well, right, as you were Miss Frances, I'll be expecting dinner by six tonight."

Frankie sighed in relief as they rounded the corner, "Yeah, Will do!" she yelled, after a bit she faced the Imaginary friend, "Ok, mister, what the big idea, huh? Why didn't you say something?" she snapped at him,

Mak's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry, you never asked, and I really didn't know you would…kiss me."

Frankie Blushed slightly, "Look I didn't mean it, and it's just you look a lot like the real Mak and you're really cute and I kinda like your eyes, and-uh, I'm gonna stop talking now."

Frankie put her head down; Mak felt bad and lifted her head by her chin,

"Look, stop that, I didn't mind, everyone here has been very nice to me, so please don't be upset alright."

Frankie looked into the Imaginary boy's eyes again and quickly looked away,

"Yeah, right, I mean it was just a kiss Y'know, nothing serious right?" she looked back and gasped at his new pink eyes, she barely had time to ask before his lips were on hers again, she went wide-eyed, she tried to pull away but somehow his grip became as strong as steel, his tongue swirled around her teeth and tongue, her face felt hot and her head was swimming.

_Oh god, what is happening to me?_ She thought, just before she thought she would pass out, Mak broke the kiss, Frankie was breathing heavily, she wanted to say something but her mouth was numb. The Figment smiled at her and pecked her cheek,

"Well, see you later." He said simply, and walked out.

Frankie held herself up with the table, "Wow, That was-"

She managed before she collapsed to the floor, clear fluid leaking from in between her legs.

)(

"Well, we're leaving for the mall, see you guys in a few hours!" Goo called out, The trio headed out the door and onto the porch, Mac, Goo, and Bloo, all dressed up for a night on the town, it was originally supposed to be just Mac and Goo, but the former blob had refused to be in the house with Mak alone, the two had asked him why, but he refused to talk about it.

"Ah, young ones, hold on for a second, dears." An old voice rang out, it was Madame Foster and next to her was the new friend, in a nice white shirt and dress pants, with a fedora on to hide his ears.

"Why don't you take this young man with you, I'm sure he'd love to come along." Mak smiled at them and gave a shy little wave, Bloo shrunk back behind his creator, terrified, Goo fluffed out her skirt, doing all she could not to make eye contact with him, Mac was just stunned he was wearing his clothes.

"I got some things from your room, Mac dear. Hope you don't mind?"

The young man shook his head quickly, "No, no it's fine, come on I, we're going now."

Mak bounded down the steps and latched onto Bloo's arm, "Yay, it'll be like a double date."

Mac and Goo looked in Bloo's direction; he gulped hard, "Uhh…I can explain."

Before he could, the joy filled friend ran to Mac's car, Bloo reluctantly in tow, leaving the other two confused on the Foster's porch for a minute before Goo finally huffed a sigh,

"You know what…I don't want to know."

She said, Mac nodded slowly in agreement, grabbing her arm in his, leading her to his car, a burgundy GMC. He opened the passenger side for Goo, once she was settled he walked around to the front seat and got in, in the back sat Mak and Bloo, the figment coddling up to Bloo, who looked like he was about to throw up. Mac started up the car, pulled out the drive way and on to Wilson Way,

"So where are we going?" Mak asked from the back,

Bloo grunted, "Yeah, can we get some food, I'm starving-Hey don't touch me there!"

Mac rolled his eyes, "Alright, how about we go to the new restaurant near the mall, then catch a movie at the theater?"

Goo smiled, "Dinner and a movie? Classic **and** classy."

Macc grinned as he stopped at the light, "yeah, I guess."

After thirty minutes or so the four walked through the doors of the _Le Rees _restaurant, they stopped at the front desk, a tall thin man with grey hair stood behind it, "Hello, how may I help you?" he spoke with a heavy French accent.

"Reservations for Foster, table for four please." Mac said, the man nodded and directed them to a booth. Mac let Goo scoot in first before he sat down next to her, Mak looked at Bloo expectantly, he snorted and sat heavily, Mak slid next to him, leaning on him. Bloo simply made a face, Goo chuckled,

"Ok, I give up, what's the deal with you two?"

Mak gave a small giggle and looked at Bloo, who blushed and looked skyward,

"Well…" Before he could finish a female waitress walked up to their table

"Hello, can I start you off with some drinks?" The four looked at the waitress all at once,

"Ah, yeah um…can I have a coke please?" Goo said, the lady was nodding and writing in her little notepad,

Bloo cleared his throat, "I'll take a cold alcoholic beverage, don't matter what it is."

Mac was in shock, "I'll just take water." He gave his best friend a look; he just smiled nervously at him. The waitress finally looked up from her pad to look at the final customer, and instantly froze, she had never seen any boy so beautiful in existence, her face felt hot, her throat was dry, and she almost passed out just from looking in his eyes.

"A-and for you sir?" she managed, Mak gripped his newfound lovers arm in a happy squeeze, "I'll get whatever he's getting, If that's ok with you?" He looked at Bloo with puppy eyes, he groaned, but nodded.

The waitress's mood instantly deflated, she huffed, "I'll be back with your drinks." She said, her voice taking a flat tone, she walked back through the staff doors, thinking,

_Why do all the cute ones have to be gay? _

)(

"Oh, I love you, but I can't stay. There are some people I have to kill first." The gruff-looking teen said, the girl he was talking to started to cry,

"But I can't live without you, if you die I want to die with you!" the man grabbed the girl,

"Look I won't let you,"

He handcuffed her to a pipe on the wall, "I'm sorry." He turned to leave, the girl panicked,

"Please! Before you go, kiss me!" the man tuned and smashed his lips to the girl as dramatic music swelled.

"This movie sucks!" Bloo hissed, he was immediately met with random shushes around the dark theater,

"Bloo, cut it out, enjoy the movie!" Mak whispered,

Goo sighed, "I knew we should have seen the horror movie."

Mac nudged her, "Yeah, like you could've slept afterwards." He whispered sarcastically.

She responded by stealing his soda and taking a sip. Bloo folded his arms, and heard slight sniffling to his left, he looked to see Mak with tears in his eyes, Bloo rolled his,

"Oh c'mon, you don't buy into this crap do you?" he hissed at him,

Mak looked at him and pouted, "You don't?"

Bloo somehow saw his face in the glow of the screen, and blushed;

_He looks like a girl in this light. _

He quickly looked back to the movie, cursing his slight fault, "Nah, this kind of flick doesn't work with me, and after what I've been through, I know it should, but all this, the lame bad guys, the over-the-top shoot outs, and the lame kiss scenes, those things just don't happen, Y'know? Those things are not everyday things."

Bloo looked back in Mak's direction only to be met by a pair of lips, he shrank back,

"No don't you start-mhphg!"

Mak had hopped onto Bloo in his chair, in his lap and continued to make out with the helpless man. Mac looked over to see what the noise was about.

"Bloo, come on! Can you quiet down; we're trying to…watch…" He trailed off when he saw the steamy kiss going on before him, he didn't take his eyes off his friend but he reached over and tapped Goo violently,

"Ouch, what's up with…oh my god?"

Mac grabbed her hand and stood, they rushed out the doors and out into the lobby, breathing heavy, he couldn't believe what he just saw,

"Did…that just happen?" he asked dazed,

Goo was equally flustered, "I don't know, but I'm sure we're gonna find out."

After another hour Mac saw a blue haired spot in the crowd, he stood from the table he and Goo claimed and waited until the two dissipated from the flow of people, Bloo had a zombiefied look on his face with a tinge of red, Mak was still latched onto him, a look of pure bliss on his face, Mac glared at them, but Bloo didn't notice, he just kept walking. He finally stopped when the couple blocked his path; Goo raised a brow,

"Explain." She said sharply,

Mac stood by her side, "Now." He finished,

Bloo finally showed some emotion, but it looked like he was coming back from a horrible delusion.

"Can we talk about this at home?" He asked in a low voice, Mac and Goo gave each other looks, Goo nodded, her expression unchanged, Mac rolled his eyes,

"Fine, both of you, in the car, now." Bloo flinched, he sounded like his mother. Soon the group piled in the car, after Mac pulled out of the theater; he began to tap on the steering wheel.

"So…?"

Bloo sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what happened, but try to understand." He gave Mak a look before he continued, the Friend smiled up at him, his eyes drooping slightly, before he passed out, he swore he saw him grin back, and heard the word 'love'.

)(

The night was winding to a close; it was nearing one in the morning when Mac's car pulled into the Foster's garage. He had Goo tucked under his arm, keeping her from falling over on the lawn. Bloo hopped out of the vehicle, and turned to see a sleeping bundle, he groaned and made a move to wake the sleeping figment, but stopped himself, He rolled his eyes and grabbed Mak up and carried him up the steps. Mac looked at him and grinned slyly, Bloo narrowed his eyes,

"Shut up." He snapped,

Mac chuckled, "I didn't say anything."

He unlocked the front door and walked in to a peculiar sight, he saw Herriman and Frankie huddled up, sleeping, on the foyer steps.

"Must've been waiting for us to get back, they're gonna be mad in the morning." Goo mumbled thickly,

Bloo realized something and went wide eyed, "Where is **he **supposed to sleep?" he whispered,

Mac gave him a sarcastic look, "Oh I don't know, you figure it out." He said before taking Goo upstairs.

Bloo looked over the sleeping feminine copy of his friend and a sneer escaped his lips,

"Only once, just this once." He said to himself as he headed to his room.

He placed the boy in his bed and sighed,

_How do I always seem to get the short end of the stick when something weird happens? _

He thought to himself, he didn't notice the figure moving in his bed,

"What do you mean, short end?" a small voice asked, Bloo almost jumped through to the next floor, he whirled around on Mak, annoyed,

"OK, how did you hear that?" He asked, Mak shrugged,

"I've always have been able to hear thoughts, But it doesn't work like it should, I can't control it yet."

"Well, can you not do that, I've had enough…surprises for one day."

Mak shrunk back in fear, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Bloo gritted his teeth, but he relaxed and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever, just go to sleep, I'll be here, on the floor, and don't try anything crazy or the next thing you'll see will be my fist." Bloo started towards the closet, grabbing some things out and laying them on the floor. He finally took his spot on the cold wood and shut his eyes, wishing for his life to just end. Out of pure curiosity, Bloo opened up one eye, seeing Mak peering at him from the bed, a sad look about him, Bloo glared at him.

"What is it now?" he asked, his patience was starting to dwindle, Mak looked away, genuinely nervous now,

"Do you hate me, for what I did?"

Bloo narrowed his eyes, "For what, the movie theater, or when you threw yourself at me when I was showing you around?"

Mak simply nodded.

"Why even ask me that, you know what I might say."

Mak felt a twinge of pain in his heart, the past had crept up, he stated remembering the torture he went through back when he was living with Ang, his best friend, and her abusive father. He immediately shunned the bad memories away.

"Well, I…" he trailed off.

Bloo was about to blurt out something hurtful at him, but for the first time today he actually stopped to think.

"Really, I know what I should say, that I hate you and, truthfully, want to kill you, but for some sick reason I can't place…I can't honestly say that."

Mak felt his heart flutter a bit, "So what did you tell your friends?"

Bloo snorted, "Oh, them? I was perfectly honest, that it was not my fault, for once they listened to me. Then Mac asked me how I felt."

Mak turned over expectantly and looked Bloo in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

For a second, the dark room was silent, and then Mak felt a quick pressure on his lips,

"What do you think, go to sleep." He finally heard,

Mak gasped, not believing what happened. He lay down, thinking about everything that has happened and what will happen now, what will happen when they find out about his commands; will Bloo dismiss him when he finds out? Will no one want to adopt him; will he even want to leave now that this has happened?

_Well whatever happens, happens. I should just enjoy tonight._

Mak gave one last look at Bloo's sleeping figure; a twang of urge hit him, Mak creped out of bed and slid next to his new-found partner. Praying the morning would never come.

)(

_Bloo_

_They say the morning after is something you'll always regret or never forget, I never gave it much thought until I woke up next to that guy. I guess for me, it must be both, but you know? I really don't mind as much as you might think, because…well, I know it's not his fault, he was imagined that way, and I guess it was by chance that he just so happened to fall in love with me, and for some crazy reason…I don't know how, why, or when...But I fell back, and I fell hard, and damn it hurts. I know what you might be thinking, but trust me, I still like women, I always will, it's just him though. I just can't help myself. That's another thing about the morning after, you don't know what got you there in the first place, My best buddy came out of his room today covered in stickers, and he was wearing one of Goo's shirts, he wouldn't tell me what occurred last night, but I had a pretty good idea. I went downstairs this morning to find that Frankie and Mr. Herriman were no really on speaking terms, I wonder why that is still, plus every time she sees Mak, she gets this odd look on her face. When I asked him, he shrugged and said something about a misunderstanding. Look, I'm rambling, What I'm trying to say is you really can't help some of the things that happen to you, sometimes fate throws a screw ball and you can't afford to not swing, weather you hit or miss…is entirely up to you._

_~~/-/~~_


End file.
